This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is the training grant for the graduate PhD neuroscience program at Emory University. It represents the main source of funding for students enrolled in the program. In the reporting period, this training grant supported parts of the stipends, tuition fees, activity fees and other training expenses for six second year students in the neuroscience graduate program. Students nominated for training grant support are chosen based on their academic performance during their first year in the program and their general participation in program activities. In addition to financial support, trainees use some of these funds to invite a guest speaker for the weekly seminar series sponsored by the program. The trainees are in charge of inviting their guest, organize their visit and host them when they come to Emory. This has proven to be an excellent opportunity for students to interact with well-known researchers in their field of interest. Trainees also receive funds to cover expenses to attend the annual Society for Neuroscience meeting, which provides them a unique exposure to the field of neuroscience research.